I Was a Teenage Gary (But with a twist)
Can I start off with something as boring as I remember the original episode for "I Was a Teenage Gary?" Because I have a confession to make. This was during my time at one of those Nickelodeon Training Things, where they let teenagers who want to create shows in the future. It wasn't bad, nor scary, BUT, after we watched the original version of it, we we're certainly...."Creeped Out" from the recording, you know? Its like if you gone to a Chuck E Cheese and you took a kid into the mascots room, it'll certainly leave a mark. Now, to fare warn you all, this version of the episode of the iconic episode did not show blood. Reason? Its freaking Nickelodeon, what do you think they're gonna do? Show full on murder on live TV? There's such things as people who give the shows a "OK" for broadcast and give it the green-light to show whats on TV and whatnot, even for Kids Networking, full on murder would HAVE to be fixed to not scar the child. But any who, you'll maybe be wondering how the episode played out? Well, it went a lot like the one you remember. Yeah, it played out just how you remembered it, until the part with Squidward getting the snail plasma in his nose showed up. You know how in the original airing there was this weird fade "swoosh" transition that happened once Squidward gotten the snail plasma in his nose? That was gone. What was there was one of the most creepiest things I've saw from Spongebob. Squidward arms start to decrease, and he trys to fix it in the bathroom (You know, the same one where you normally see him taking his baths?) but he couldn't even reach to the bathroom. His leg does the same way when its start to shake, and he falls down the stairways, with one of his typical screams you'll expect from any episode, but a tad rusty. Maybe the voice actor gotten a shore throat? But that didn't bother me, what did was when he starts scratching the walls of his house like a cat, and he barfed out a hair ball right after. We then cut the Squidwards door from the inside as the Sponge-Gary wonders in with the real Gary. During that scene, we see shadows of Squidward, screaming in pain as what I could clearly see is when his arms plopped inside his shirt, which then rippped. That then cuts back to Squidward, as one of creepy music tracks you'll know from Spongebob plays. Squidward then stands on his knees, eyes shut as he sheds a tear, while his shell pops out of his skin, slowly, and he became smaller and smaller until he was around the same size as Gary. His legs then mushed with his body, as ink splatted out, like a bloodstain, and he starts twitting, like if somebody had been abused by someone. Sponge-Gary and Real Gary watch as if nothing's happing, with Gary letting out a normal meow. We then cut to back to his body, when his shell comes out from his back. He leads out one final scream as he screams kinda like a "aaaAAAAAAAEEEEOooww" as his eyes begin to pop out of his head, just like how Spongebob did. It then cuts back to Sponge-Gary and Real Gary watching him turn into his new self, with Sponge-Gary giving a wink to Gary. It then cuts back to Squidward, looking just like he did in the final episode. Sponge-Gary leads out a normal meow with Squid-Gary cutting him off like if he was telling him to shut up in his normal tone. Then the Bubble transition plays and it ends out like how the normal episode played. Some of my firends was all like: "Yo, that was WAY screwed up, like WAY WAY WAY screwed up!" The reason why they showed us the original version is to teach us about what should and not be put onto the network, and this was one of those "Not to put on the network" situations. Well, I can tell you one thing, it taught me something. It taught me that everyone can deform themselves and turn themselves into terrible creatures, not that Gary is a terrible creature (Nonono, FAR away from that) he's fine, but you know, people can destroy themselves in terrible ways and whatnot. I asked the creator, Stephen Hillenburg, if he wants the original to be released someday, but he shook his head and said "Someday, Just Someday." So, currently, no footage. If there was a update about this, I want you all to go check it out. Who knows? Maybe you'll learn something weird as I did. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Lost Episodes Category:Browse Category:The Loud House